The Fire Dragon
by vermilion12
Summary: Kougaiji finds an orb in the library one night and goes on a journey to return the orb's original power. Well... I guess that's all I can tell you. I'm not really good when it comes to summaries. This is my first fic. So please be nice.Chapter5
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fic. So please be nice. ^_^  
  
Chapter 1: Finding the orb  
  
Only the flipping of pages and some murmurs were heard inside the library. It wasn't for a long time till the door opened and a figure stepped out of the door and closed the door behind him.  
  
"I finally found something that might be able to help me defeat the Sanzo- Ikko." A small smile was on Kougaiji's lips as he continued to walk along the dark corridors of Hotou Castle. He soon reached his bedchamber and opened the door silently. He moved the sheets of his bed a little and fixed the pillows and went to bed.  
  
Kougaiji soon woke up as the room went bright as the sun rose. He soon got dressed as soon as he got out of bed. He went strait to the dining room and was warmly greeted by his followers before he sat down. As soon as he sat down, three maids entered the dining room with their breakfast. A few minutes passed and they were done eating.  
  
"Be at the meeting room in five minutes. We have something to discuss." Kougaiji said as he stood up and left the room.  
  
Dokugakuji, Yaone and Lirin went to the meeting room at the same time. They were silent while walking down the corridors leading to the meeting room, not saying a word to each other. It didn't take long before they got there.  
  
"Oniichan, what do you want to discuss about?" Lirin said while walking towards her brother.  
  
"I went to the library last night. I found this orb on top of the shelves. I found a book about this but I still don't know how this works. But it seems that this orb might be able to help us defeat the Sanzo-Ikko." Taking out a small orb from his pocket, he walked to a small box and carefully placed it inside. "I'll leave it here for safekeeping."  
  
"What are we supposed to do now?" Lirin asked with a bored look on her face.  
  
"I don't know yet. But I'll find out. I'll go to the library. Yaone, you might know something a bout this. I read the book. But I still couldn't understand what it meant."  
  
"Are you asking me to go with you to the library? Because if you do, I'll gladly go with you." A smile was on Yaone's lips as she hopefully wished that he asked her to help him.  
  
Kougaiji nodded and they both headed for the library. When they got there, Kougaiji opened the door and led Yaone inside. He walked towards a shelf at the very end of the library. He scanned the shelf for the book. When he found it, he pulled it out and placed it on a small wooden table. The book was old and some of the pages were missing and some were torn. Some of the words weren't even clear. It seemed that the book had been there for many years. He flipped the pages and stopped when he saw the information about the orb. "Yaone, please tell me if you understand it." He moved a little to the left so that Yaone would be able to see the book better. Yaone tried her best to understand it but she was only able to understand only a few.  
  
"I'm sorry Kougaiji-sama. But I only understand a little. It seems that a part of the book was burnt. I guess that's why we couldn't understand this. I know that this may sound ridiculous. But I think we need some help from Gyokumen Koushu-sama." She said as she closed the book carefully.  
  
"Your idea was really stupid. But I think you're right. Since she has been here more than we have, she must know something about the orb and why it was in the library. You should go back and take care of Lirin. I'll go talk to Gyokumen Koushu." Yaone bowed and left the library.  
  
Kougaiji went out and headed to where Gyokumen Koushu was. It didn't take long before he got there. Kougaiji stepped into the light. Gyokumen Koushu easily spotted him.  
  
"What brings Gyumao's son here?" She smiled as she placed her hands on her lap.  
  
Kougaiji pulled out the orb from his pocket and showed it to her. "I found this orb on top of the shelves in the library last night. You might know something about it."  
  
"It is an orb which holds the power of the Fire Dragon. Once this orb is used, the dragon will be freed and whoever summoned it will be its new master."  
  
"Then why didn't use it?"  
  
"Because I can't. It will only follow the first descendant of whoever found it in the cave where it originally was."  
  
Kougaiji raised an eyebrow when Gyokumen Koushu said this. He quickly returned the orb in his pocket. "And who found it?"  
  
"Gyumao did. It means that only you can use the Fire Dragon's power."  
  
Kougaiji smirked. "So once I summon it, I can use its powers however I want?"  
  
"Yes. However... Its power has been weakened. It was not used for five hundred years. Its creator once used its powers to defeat his enemy. Then was sealed in a cave after a year."  
  
"And we can return its original power?" He said as he raised his eyebrow again.  
  
"Yes. But you will have to go to the cave where it was originally from. If you are willing to go then I shall lend you the map. The map is in a book in the library. It's an old book. Some of the pages might be missing. The map was inserted in between the pages. It's a brown book. It will be easy to find." She said before leaving. "One more thing. You must have a companion with you. The trip will be hard." She said before continuing to walk away.  
  
"Wait. Why are you being nice today?"  
  
"Because once you have control over its power, we will need that power to revive my darling, Gyumao."  
  
As soon as she left, Kougaiji called his companions to go to their meeting room. Yaone, Dokugakuji and Lirin quickly went to the meeting room.  
  
"Oniichan, what did mother tell you?"  
  
"She told me about the orb I found. It holds the power of the Fire Dragon. I will be leaving next week. Dokugakuji will go with me. Yaone, you take care of Lirin while we're away."  
  
"But that's not fair! I want to go too! Why do you always have to leave me and Yaone-chan here? It's so boring here!" Lirin said with an angry face.  
  
"I just don't want you to get hurt. I'll bring you a treat when we get back." Kougaiji said while ruffling Lirin's orange hair.  
  
***  
  
"Sanzo! I'm hungry!" Goku whined, sitting at the back of the jeep.  
  
Sanzo was busy lighting up a cigarette. Hakkai was just smiling while he drove as always. Gojyo was busy looking at the pictures of his hentai magazines.  
  
"Don't worry Goku, the town's just one more hour away." Hakkai said with the usual everyday smile on his face.  
  
An hour passed and they reached a town. Hakkai quickly parked their green jeep in front of an inn. Once the jeep was parked, The jeep transformed into a little white dragon that rested on Hakkai's shoulder. They went in the inn to get some rooms.  
  
"Excuse me. Do you have any rooms available?" Hakkai said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Yeah. How many?" The innkeeper asked in a lazy tone while reading an old magazine.  
  
"Four." Sanzo said before taking out his credit card.  
  
"Go up the stairs and turn right." The innkeeper said before handing them their keys.  
  
The Sanzo-Ikko went up the stairs, turned right and went to their rooms. Sanzo chose a simple room with violet colored sheets. Goku chose a small room with yellow colored sheets. Hakkai chose simple room with green colored sheets. Gojyo chose the small room with red sheets. Once comfortable, all of them heard knocks on their doors. Each of them was served with a glass of water and some food. When Sanzo received his food, he just placed the glass of water and the food on the table. When Goku received his food, he gratefully took it and ate it quickly. Hakkai gave the maid a warm smile when she gave Hakkai his food. Gojyo flirted with the maid when she gave him his food. After eating their food, they all got ready for bed. It didn't take long before they were all sleeping peacefully but alert. Except for Goku.  
  
The next morning, they all ate their food together. Once finished, they all got dressed.  
  
"Sanzo, Goku, Gojyo, I'm going shopping for a while. We ran out of food supplies. I should get some before we leave. I hope you don't mind." Hakkai said before buttoning his shirt.  
  
"Whatever you want." Sanzo said while reading his newspaper.  
  
"I want to go too!" Goku said with his cheerful smile.  
  
Hakkai and Goku went to the market to buy some food for their trip. Goku dragged Hakkai to different places to buy him a lot of food. A few hours had passed and they were done shopping. They both returned to the inn. When they returned, Hakuryu transformed into a green jeep and they all hopped in. Hakkai carefully placed the food into a bag and placed it in a corner of the jeep. After checking if everything was in order, they continued on with their journey to the west.  
  
To be continued...  
  
***  
  
I hope you liked the first chapter of my fic. Tell me if you would like me to continue. Any suggestions are very welcome. 


	2. Deserted Village

This is the next chapter. I hope this will be better than the first one.  
  
Chapter 2: Deserted Village  
  
Goku leaned over the front seat and started whining about how hot and hungry he was. The Sanzo-Ikko was driving along the wide dessert at that time. There wasn't any sign of people around where they were. The only things they saw along the path they were using were sand, rocks and mountains. It was really a boring sight.  
  
"Sanzo... It's so hot. And I'm so hungry." Goku said, trying his best to cover his face away from the sun using his cloak.  
  
Sanzo simply stayed silent. It was too hot and he wasn't in the mood to yell at Goku. Hakkai wasn't smiling like he used to anymore. His vision blurred because of the heat sometimes. Gojyo didn't even bother to light up a cigarette. He just used some of his magazines to fan himself. They stayed like that until Hakkai spoke.  
  
"It seems that we are already very close to the village. It will take us for about..." He placed his finger under his chin and looked up for a while. "Thirty minutes to get there."  
  
Hakkai had his usual smile again. The temperature went down a bit when the sky darkened. Goku didn't even bother to cover his face anymore. But he still continued to whine about how hungry he was. When they got to the village, there wasn't any sign of people around. It seemed that the village was abandoned. The houses were empty, the windows were broken and some didn't even have doors. The street had a few broken pieces of wood around. There barrels lying on the ground. The village was a total mess. Hakkai stopped and got out of the jeep. The other four got out of the jeep as well. Hakuryu changed back into a dragon and rested on Hakkai's shoulder. The Sanzo-Ikko continued to walk around the village until Goku stopped.  
  
"Wait. Can't you smell it?" He said while looking from left to right.  
  
"Smell what? I don't smell anything." Gojyo said while lighting up a cigarette.  
  
"I smell blood."  
  
"From where? Can you tell us where?" Hakkai asked with a serious expression.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
Goku ran to where the smell came from. He turned right, and into an alley. He stopped running in front of a small house. He tried peeking into one of the windows but couldn't see anything because of the dust that was covering it. Gojyo went closer and wiped the dust away, using his arm. When it was clean enough for them to be able to see inside, Goku's eyes grew wide at what he saw; a man was lying on the floor. His body was covered in blood. His body was covered in many wounds. After seeing this, the four of them quickly ran in the house and was quickly at the man's side. When Goku went near him, he was a little relieved to see the rising and falling of the man's chest. The man weakly opened his eyes.  
  
"P-please leave... Y-you... W-will die if... If y-you don't leave... S- soon."  
  
"Who did this to you? Please tell us." Hakkai asked with his eyes full of concern and worry.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, b-but... I c-can't... T-tell you." With that, the man died. He died from serious injuries and because he lost too much blood. They slowly lifted the dead man and brought him to a place to bury him. When they buried him, they went in a small house, which seemed to be the village's shop. They walked around the shop. Goku found two loaves of bread on one of the shelves. Gojyo found a few bottles of wine behind the counter. Sanzo found a box of cigarettes on the floor. And Hakkai finds a small book, which seemed to be a diary on the floor. He picked it up and flipped through the pages and stopped to read a few parts of the page, which said:  
  
April 12  
  
Today is my first day in this village. I even got to put up my own shop here and business here is great. The people here are very friendly. I'm staying here with my wife and my two daughters.  
  
Hakkai flipped through the pages again and stopped.  
  
May17  
  
Today is a very wonderful day because today is the day I was born. We celebrated until the sun rose. I was very happy that I was able to celebrate with my family.  
  
"It seems that this will be the last page."  
  
October 15  
  
My wife and my daughters were taken away from me this morning. The people said that they needed to sacrifice them. It was said that there is a great youkai that lives in the outskirts of town. I tried to stop them but they never even listened to me. I'm going to save them no matter what.  
  
"That's it. It was written two week ago."  
  
Hakkai closed the book gently. He walked to a small wooden table and left it there. Goku walked to him and lightly tapped his shoulder.  
  
"Ne Hakkai, what were you reading?"  
  
"It seems that the man that once owned this shop went to a journey to find his family. The people from this town needed to sacrifice his family to a youkai that lives in the outskirts of town, so the people took his family away from him... We should go now. We did get all the things we needed."  
  
Goku simply nodded and followed Hakkai out of the shop. Sanzo and Gojyo were already waiting for them outside. Hakuryu turned into a green jeep and they all got on Hakuryu. They were silent until Sanzo spoke.  
  
"What were you reading?"  
  
"I just read the diary of the owner of the shop. He left on a journey to find his family. The only place that I'd think he would go to is in the outskirts of town, where the youkai who the people of this town sacrificed his family to."  
  
"Let's go beet him up!" Goku said with big smile on his face.  
  
"Whatever you want."  
  
The Sanzo-Ikko headed to the outskirts of town, to the youkai that the people of the village sacrifice people to.  
  
To be continued...  
  
I hope you liked this chapter better than the first. Anyway, please review. And suggestions are still welcome! ^_^ 


	3. Sick?

I'm really sorry if I couldn't finish this chapter sooner. I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing and for being supportive. And I'd like to thank those who gave some suggestions. ^_^  
  
***  
  
Chapter 3: Different Companion  
  
As the week past, Kougaiji was busy preparing for the long trip. He brought some clothes, food supplies, the old book, and all the necessary items. As he was walking down the hallway, he noticed a nurse walking into Dokugakuji's room. Because of his curiosity, he walked towards Dokugakuji's room. As he was about to knock, the nurse opened the door, holding a tray with a glass and some medicine.  
  
"Oh, Kougaiji-sama, please excuse me."  
  
"Wait."  
  
"Yes my lord?"  
  
"What has happened?"  
  
"It seems that Dokugakuji-san has a fever, my lord."  
  
"Fever?"  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
"Very well. You may leave now."  
  
As soon as he said this, the nurse bowed and continued walking to where she needed to go. As soon as she left, Kougaiji knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
Kougaiji walked in the room just to see Dokugakuji lying on his bed covered in thick, warm blankets, with a thermometer sticking out of his mouth and with a small, wet towel on his forehead.  
  
"You rarely get sick. What happened?"  
  
"Well Kou, remember when you, me, Yaone, and Lirin went to the north east forest yesterday?  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I gave my cloak to Lirin when it rained. Lirin forgot hers here. So I had to let her use mine, since you had one and Yaone had one. So I just have a cold. That's all. Oh and, I can't go with you to the cave to find the Fire Dragon's power tomorrow. Sorry Kou."  
  
Kougaiji sighed and said, "I have no choice. I'm taking Yaone with me. Good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
Kougaiji quickly left the room and searched the castle for his beautiful subordinate, Yaone. He walked towards her room and knocked on the door. When he didn't hear her answer, he knocked again, this time a little louder than the first one. When he still didn't hear her answer, he got a little irritated and just walked in the room. He saw her sleeping soundly on her bed, cuddling a small pillow. Her hair was down and it covered her face. Kougaiji silently closed the door behind him and slowly walked towards her. He carefully moved the hair covering her face to the side. As soon as he did this, she moved slightly and was now lying on her back. Because of her movement, the blanket slid down up to her waist. She was wearing a thin white nightgown. It was thin so he could clearly see her undergarments and the perfect shape of her body. He blushed a little and covered her with the blanket. After doing this, he slightly tapped her shoulder.  
  
"Yaone, wake up."  
  
Yaone opened her tired eyes and sat up, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. As soon as she noticed Kougaiji staring at her, she quickly got out of bed and bowed.  
  
"I'm sorry if I had to wake you up. I tried knocking, but you wouldn't answer."  
  
"It's alright, Kougaiji-sama. And I'm really sorry for not waking up."  
  
"I have to something important to tell you."  
  
"What might that be, my lord?"  
  
"Dokugakuji is sick and he can't accompany me tomorrow. You will be accompanying me instead. Will that be alright with you?"  
  
"Yes, Kougaiji-sama."  
  
"I apologize for the short notice."  
  
"It's alright."  
  
"Then you should prepare for the journey. Oh and, you should switch off the lights when you sleep."  
  
"May I ask why?"  
  
"Because when the room is bright, what you're wearing might seem see- through."  
  
Yaone was puzzled by what Kougaiji told her. But when she looked at her nightgown, she finally noticed that her nightgown was too thin. As soon as she noticed, she blushed and quickly crossed her arms in front of her and turned around.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kougaiji-sama. I didn't know."  
  
"It's alright. Anyway, you should get some rest. Good night."  
  
"Good night. Oh and, may I ask how long our journey will be?"  
  
"About a month."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
As soon as Kougaiji left, she quickly took out a bag and prepared her things. She took out some clothes from her closet and neatly fixed them inside the bag. She took out a small first-aid kit from the bathroom and placed it inside the bag as well. She took her belt and filled its pockets with poison, grenades, and vials with different substances inside. After preparing her things, she walked to her bed and slept.  
  
The next morning, Yaone walked in her bathroom to take a hot shower. She took off her clothes and stepped into the shower. It took her about twenty minutes in the shower. After taking a shower, she got dressed, gathered her things and walked out of the room. While walking down the hallway, she saw Kougaiji walk out of his room, carrying a bag on his shoulder. She quickly walked towards him to greet him.  
  
"Good morning, Kougaiji-sama."  
  
Kougaiji just came out of his room when he heard someone say his name. As he looked at where the sound came from, he saw Yaone walking towards him, carrying a bag with things in it. He smiled a little turned to face her.  
  
"Good morning. We should leave right away."  
  
"We're not going to eat first? It's not good to leave with an empty stomach."  
  
"Don't worry about breakfast. I sent the maid to make breakfast for us. We will eat on the way."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Yaone just nodded and followed Kougaiji to where Hiryu was. When they got there, a maid greeted them and handed Kougaiji their breakfast that was wrapped in a piece of cloth. Kougaiji dismissed the maid and placed his and Yaone's bag on Hiryu. He got on Hiryu first and helped her get on. Before leaving, Kougaiji checked the things if he placed them properly. As soon as he was done, he took her arms and wrapped them around her waist. Yaone blushed when he did this and loosened her hold around his waist. When Kougaiji felt this, he quickly tightened her hold and looked at her.  
  
"You should hold on tightly if you don't want to fall."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright."  
  
As soon as they were done talking, Hiryu flew away. Yaone watched, as the castle became smaller as they went higher. When the castle was just a tiny dot from her view, Hiryu suddenly sped up. Yaone quickly tightened her hold and was now hugging Kougaiji from behind.  
  
"I'm sorry. Did I go too fast?"  
  
When Yaone realized what she was doing, she blushed and loosened her hold just a little, just enough so that she wasn't hugging him. And soon, everything was just normal and they just continued on their way.  
  
To be continued...  
  
***  
  
Well... This chapter just focused on Kougaiji and Yaone. I might focus on the Sanzo-Ikko on the next chapter. So don't worry. Anyway, please review. Thanks! ^_^ 


	4. The Demon's Lair

Hi again! As I said, I'll be focusing a little more on the Sanzo-Ikko on this chapter. Once again, I'd like to thank those who reviewed. ^_^  
  
***  
  
Chapter 4: The Demon's Lair  
  
It wasn't long before the Sanzo-Ikko got to a small hut in the outskirts of the town. The hut was very small and seemed very old. The windows were broken, the door had a few cracks on it and the roof had a lot of holes. It seemed as if the house would soon fall apart.  
  
Goku walked towards a small window and peaked inside. Seeing nothing but black, he quickly ran from one window to another. He also saw nothing, but black inside. Surprised at this, he quickly ran back to the others.  
  
"Sanzo! Hakkai! Gojyo!"  
  
"What's wrong, Goku?"  
  
"The hut! Whenever I look inside, all I see is black!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
They quickly ran towards the window and looked inside. They only saw black. This surprised them and together, they went inside. They went in to see a large room, filled with tall glass tanks with different people in each. The room was nothing like the hut. The walls and the floor were glowing. There were no windows. And the door which they used to go in, disappeared.  
  
"Sanzo! The door disappeared!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"We're trapped!"  
  
A loud laughter was heard, which seemed like it was coming from every corner of the room. The walls and the floor suddenly stopped glowing. Soon, the flapping of wings was heard.  
  
"Do you like the room?"  
  
They all spun around to look at the one who spoke. He had black, spiky hair, a pair of black wings, and a black coat. He looked at each of them and stopped at Sanzo.  
  
"You are Sanzo, right?"  
  
"What if I am?"  
  
"I must thank you for coming. Because you are here now, I will have a wonderful meal. You will bring me eternal life."  
  
"You believe in that?"  
  
"Why, of course!" He laughed again and quickly stretched out his right hand. It started to glow, and soon, released some black liquid, which were too quick to be avoided. The black liquid quickly wrapped itself around the Sanzo-Ikko.  
  
"What is this black stuff?!"  
  
"My favorite. I call it "Black Embrace". Do you like it? When wrapped around you, you will never break it. If you struggle, it will tighten until you suffocate. Nice, isn't it?"  
  
"You really like black, huh?"  
  
"I'm glad you know."  
  
"What did you do to the people in the village?"  
  
"Well..... At first, I told them to sacrifice at least three women every month. After a month, I just eat them. Two weeks ago, they sacrificed three beautiful women. The two were sisters, and the other was their mother. After two nights, the people tried to ambush me. They tried, but as you can see, failed. I placed them in tanks keep them fresh. Soon, you'll be next. Of course, you can save them if you can kill me. Which I don't think you can." He laughed again and walked towards one tank and took out a young woman, about nineteen years old. Once out, she woke up and saw the demon. She screamed as she found herself being carried into another room.  
  
Goku summoned his staff and tried breaking "Black Embrace", but couldn't. Sanzo took out his gun and started shooting it. After a few times of shooting, it broke into several pieces.  
  
"Sanzo, it works!"  
  
Soon, "Black Embrace" wrapped around them until it reached their necks. Their arms and legs were tightly wrapped inside. Sanzo quickly used the sutra and soon, "Black Embrace was gone. They were soon free and started running towards the room, which the demon went into. As they went in, they found the woman half- naked, struggling to get free. Sanzo quickly aimed for the demon and shot him. The demon quickly jumped and flew away from the woman.  
  
"You broke my "Black Embrace?! How?!"  
  
The demon quickly flew towards the Sanzo-Ikko and took out a dagger from inside his coat. He tried slashing Sanzo, but was blocked by Goku. Gojyo quickly slashed him from behind, and left the demon screaming in pain. Goku took the chance and hit his face as hard as he could, which left him flying, and smashing into a wall. Hakkai formed a ki ball and released it when the demon stood up. After being hit by the ki ball, Sanzo quickly shot him. He soon died and disappeared. As soon as he was gone, they quickly ran towards the woman and helped her get dressed. Hakkai quickly helped her get on her feet and healed her wounds.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you very much."  
  
"I'm Hakkai."  
  
"My name is Miyu. May I ask what the names of your other companions are? "  
  
"Goku, Gojyo and Sanzo."  
  
"Sanzo?!" She quickly bowed and said, "Thank you very much, Sanzo-sama."  
  
"Ch."  
  
The tanks each broke one by one, and the people started to wake. Soon, the place started to slowly disappear. After the hut disappeared, they were all outside. The people started rejoicing. Everyone was either smiling or laughing. They all bowed and thank the Sanzo-Ikko.  
  
Hakkai walked towards the place where the hut had been. He looked around and noticed a small book on the floor. He examined it for a while, then placed it inside Hakuryu. When night came, there was a feast. Even though the village was a total mess, they were able to at least, clean up the streets. Miyu walked towards the Sanzo-Ikko, together with her family. She quickly bowed and said,  
  
"Sanzo-sama, thank you once again for saving my life. I'd like to introduce you to my parents, and to my sister, Mayu. Our village shall provide you with wine, food, water and some thick coats, since there is a mountain wherein there are usually very strong blizzards at night. We provided you with the coats, just in case you decide to go north or west."  
  
"Thank you, Miyu-san. We--."  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
They all got into the jeep, placed the bottles of wine, jugs of water, and the food supply in the backseat of Hakuryu. On the way, Hakkai took out the book he found and gave it to Sanzo.  
  
"I found that book a while ago."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The place where the hut used to be."  
  
Sanzo took out his reading glasses and flipped through the pages of the book. He then returned it to Hakkai.  
  
"It's about a Fire Dragon."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"The Fire Dragon's power has been weakened. The only way to return its power is if the founder or the founder's first son or daughter uses it again."  
  
"Did the book say anything about the location?"  
  
"Yeah. We're supposed to pass by two mountains before the mountain where the cave of the Fire Dragon is. The first mountain is the Ice Mountain. The second is the Thunder Mountain. And the mountain where the Fire Dragon is, is the Fire Mountain."  
  
"Sanzo, are we gonna go to the cave?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
So it was decided, they were to go to the Fire Dragon's cave. As they continue, there is something that will soon happen.....  
  
***  
  
I hope you liked it. Please review after and suggestions are still very welcome. Thank you! ^_^ 


	5. Rain

Hello! Once again, I'd like to thank those who reviewed and to those who read this fic. Anyway, I'll be focusing on the Sanzo-Ikko and Kougaiji and Yaone in this chapter. Yay! ^_^  
  
***  
  
Chapter 5: Rain  
  
Dark clouds filled the sky, thus covering the bright sun and the blue sky. Kougaiji looked up into the sky as he felt a cold drop of water hit his face.  
  
"We must find shelter soon, Kougaiji-sama."  
  
Kougaiji nodded and looked around for shelter. Hiryu sped up as Kougaiji saw a cave behind the mountain. Kougaiji quickly got off as soon as Hiryu landed. He quickly helped Yaone get off and brought Hiryu inside. Soon, heavy rain poured outside. Kougaiji took some twigs from the corner of the cave and placed them down in the center of the cave. Not long after that, there was a magnificent fire, burning brightly in the cave. Kougaiji took out some food and gave some to Yaone and offered a little to Hiryu, which was gratefully accepted.  
  
Soon, the sun had set, and still, the rain poured heavily. Kougaiji took out some warm blankets and covered Hiryu with them. He then took another one out and wrapped it around Yaone's body, which she gratefully accepted. He then took another one and wrapped it around himself.  
  
"Kougaiji-sama, do you think the storm will stop by tomorrow?"  
  
"I don't think so. With a storm like this, it will take about a week for it to pass. We shouldn't leave until the storm passes."  
  
"Oh....."  
  
A week passes, and the sky still weeps. Running footsteps startle the two. Kougaiji starts forming a fireball, and Yaone takes out her spear and explosives.  
  
"Sanzo! Sanzo! I found a cave!"  
  
Goku quickly enters the cave along with Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo. Startled, Kougaiji quickly releases the fireball, which hit Goku's shoulder.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
Hakkai quickly ran towards Goku with a concerned face. He looked at his burnt shoulder and healed it. Sanzo noticed Kougaiji and Yaone sitting on one of the large rocks in the cave.  
  
"Kougaiji! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I should ask you that!"  
  
"Sanzo-sama! Kougaiji-sama! Please calm down!"  
  
Goku walked towards a small rock beside the fire and rubbed his hands together. Sanzo sat on another big rock and took out a newspaper. He also took out a cigarette and lit it up. Gojyo also lit up a cigarette and sat down beside the warm fire. And Hakkai took out a small towel and began drying Hakuryu.  
  
Gojyo grinned and said, "So Kougaiji, what are you two doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Dokugakuji?"  
  
"Dokugakuji is unfortunately sick. I had to take Yaone instead."  
  
"So, how long have you two been in here?"  
  
"Since the storm began."  
  
"When was that?"  
  
"Last week."  
  
"You're so lucky. You got to stay in this cave with a beautiful woman for one week. Not to mention, she's hot. You two didn't do anything indecent did you?"  
  
Kougaiji blushed and said, "What?! What are you talking about?! We just came here to take shelter from the rain!"  
  
Goku smiled as he felt the heat from the warm fire. He turned around to face Kougaiji and asked, "By the way, what are you two doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be at home?"  
  
"We were supposed to go somewhere. You?"  
  
"Still heading west. But were gonna visit the Fire Dragon's cave."  
  
"You know about the Fire Dragon? How?"  
  
Hakkai walked towards Kougaiji and showed him the book he found about the Fire Dragon. Kougaiji examined it carefully and said,  
  
"What's the use of going there if you know you can't release its power?"  
  
"We just wanted to check it out. Anyway, how did you know about the Fire Dragon, Kougaiji?"  
  
"I found a book in the castle's library. It was about the Fire Dragon. We were supposed to go to the cave, but as you can see, we can't because of the storm outside."  
  
"Why would you wanna go there?"  
  
"I was sent to release its power."  
  
"But you can't if you're not the founder or the founder's son."  
  
Yaone looked at Kougaiji and asked, "Kougaiji-sama, who is the founder anyway?"  
  
"Gyumao."  
  
"Gyumao-sama?! That means, you can release its power, Kougaiji-sama."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ne Kougaiji, what will happen once its released?"  
  
"I will be able to use it however I want."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
Soon, morning came. The storm had passed and the sun was bright. Kougaiji and Yaone got on Hiryu and soon flew away. Hakuryu changed into a jeep and the Sanzo-Ikko got in and Hakkai drove towards the west, towards the Ice Mountain.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
***  
  
Well..... Was it okay? Or was it boring? Anyway, please review and suggestions are always welcome. Thanks! ^_^ 


End file.
